One Night
by Mrs.ShayMaslow
Summary: James' mom dies but when he runs into a girl that helped him in the hospital what will he do? Sucky summary but give it a shot?
1. Chapter 1

One Day

_James Maslow was walking through the hall of the hospital crying looking for his moms room. He had got a call earlier saying his mom and little sister were in a serious car wreck, and his sister got killed on impact. He was running blindly through the hospital, when he ran into some one._

James: oh god... Im sorry...

?: its okay im fine... Are you?

James: um... My mom was in a car wreck... Do you know where the E.R is?

?: um.. Down the hall to the left...

James: thank you... My name is James by the way.

?: Shay :)

_James smiled and walked toward the end of the hall. When he got to the room where his mom was he broke down crying even more. 'She's really dying' he thought to himself. He suddenly heard a familiar voice behind him._

James: Grandma?

JG: Oh honey you look like a mess.

James: Grandma... That's not funny.

JG: Honey I know... But hey your moms gonna be okay.

_Then all of the sudden he heard beeping coming from his moms room. James ran back to her room to see the doctors look up at him with sympathy._

Doctor 1: I'm sorry son there's nothing we could do.

James: So... She's... Dead?

Doctor 2: Yes... You can say your goodbyes then we need you to leave... I'm sorry for your loss.

_The doctors left James crying in the middle of his dead mothers hospital room._

JG: Honey it's okay... You can stay with me...

James: Grandma I don't wanna move...

JG: Don't worry babe, we will stay in your moms house

James: Okay... Grandma?

JG: Yes, honey?

James: Why did this happen to us?

JG: I don't know...

James: Grandma can u give me a minute?

JG: Yeah...

James: Mommy I love you and I promise I'll never forget you...

2 years later

_James grown up to be a successful buisness man. He graduated College and was now working as a Laeyer of his own firm in Los Angeles, California. He was running a few errands today so he wouldn't be in the office. James was walking through the busy streets of L.A when he ran into some one._

James: Oh my gosh Im soo sorry! Are you ok?!

_The girl looked up at James with tear filled eyes. She looked behind her to see if her abusive boyfriend had followed her. James noticed a large handprint on the side of the poor girls face._

James: Are you ok?

_James asked this question again this time noticing the familiar gleam in her eyes. He remembers seeing her the night his mom died in the hospital. He had ran into her then. Her name was Shay._

Shay: Yeah I'm fine. My brother and I were just playing around and he accidentally hit me in the face. No biggie.

_For some reason James just didn't believe her. He didn't know if it was the fear she had been trying to hide or since she had kept looking behind her as if some one was chasing her. _James: Well you look cold. Come on I'll take you home.

_James led her over to his porshe and she just stood there looking at it. _

James: Is something wrong? _He asked holding open the passenger side door._

Shay: No I'm good.

_Shay climbed into his car as he shut the door behind her she let out a shakey breath. James got his phone out and opened his car door._

James: I need to make a call I won't be but a minute.

_James closed back the car door standing outside his car. He dialed the number to his officr telling his assistant to reschedule everything for the next day. James got un his car and pulled out of his reserved spot and started driving South._

Shay: Why do you want to help me?

_James just looked shocked it was in his nature to help people so he didn't really have an answer._

James: I don't know... You're very pretty so that would make pimps notice you and I'm not going to let you get hurt. Me being a lawyer and all.

_Shay just looked at him as he drove. She couldn't believe what he just said. Did he really just say I was pretty? Shay thought this the entire trip to Santa Monica. How did James know she lived in Santa Monica? That's were he assumed she was from because that's were his mom died. _


	2. Chapter 2

_One Night_

_(Changes Everything)_

_When they got to Santa Monica James pulled over to get gas. Shay sat in his car wondering why he brought her here. James pumped the gas and opened the car door._

James: Do you want anything? Like something to drink?

_Shay looked over at James and shook her head no. James sighed and finished pumping the gas. _

_Once James pulled away from the gas station he started talking to Shay again._

James: So, Shay were do you live so I can take you home?

_Shay sighed._

James: Is something wrong?

Shay:... I... don't want to go... home...

_James stared at Shay in shock. 'Was she really asking to come home with me?' James thought as he said _"Well do you want to come home with me?"

_Shay stared at James in pure shock this time. 'Why would he ask me that?' Shay thought to herself._

James: I mean if you want too just for tonight then I can take you home or to a friends I mean after all it is getting late...

_James kept on babbling then Shay looked at him and said _"Okay that's fine..."

_James nodded then started driving North back to LA. The whole drive back Shay sat in the passenger seat thinking about how cute James was when he's nervous._

_James pulled into his driveway. He looked over at Shay and she looked at his house in shock. He smiled at her amusement. 'She is so cute,' James thought to himself. He climbed out of his car and helped Shay out._

Shay: Dude this is your house?!

James: Yeah all to myself.

Shay: It must be nice to have a big 'ole place all to yourself...

James: Not really I get lonely sometimes... Oh well c'mon.

_James leads Shay into his house and to his guest room. Shay looked around in astonishment. She was never used to rich people and expensive stuff. She looked to James and he was going through drawers trying to find something._

Shay: Whatcha looking' for?

James: Huh? Oh I'm trying to see if my friend Camille left some of her clothes here... So you could get out of those and take a shower if you want.

Shay: Oh... Ok...

_Shay grabbed the clothes James found and went into the bathroom. She stood there and looked at herself in the mirror. 'Am I really that pretty?' Shay asked herself. Cause honestly. She only has a boyfriend because their so called "relationship" is about the sex. That's the only reason Derek wants her. To beat the shit out of her when he feels like it and rough, painful sex. She flinches at the memory of everything he's done to her. Shay's had enough. When James takes her home tomorrow she's leaving... Or she's gonna try anyway... Oh the fun... Shay sighed, turned on the shower and took her clothes off. Right when she was getting in James knocked on the door._

James: Pizza ok?

Shay:... Yeah that's fine...

_He's so sweet..._

_**This story gets typed and uploaded off my phone so any spelling errors I'm so sorry! Anyway reviews make my day! **_

_**Peace, Love, BTR**_


	3. Chapter 3

One Night

(Changes everything)

Shay's POV

James and I sat in his living room eating pizza and talking about random stuff.

James: So I know this is kind of personal... But why didn't you want me to take you home?

Uh-Oh

Shay: Oh um...

James: I'm sorry I crossed the line too personal!

Shay: It's ok um I live with my boyfriend and we got into this big fight and I said some things he said some things and I really couldn't go... Back...

That should do.

James: Oh. Is everything ok? Did he hit you?

Crap.

Shay: Uh no like I said my brother did it...

James: Look I get if you're scared but I can help you. You just need to tell me the truth.

Shay: ...

James: Okay fine nevermind. I'm so sorry I brought it up.

Shay: It's fine... But you promise this is just between me and you? No one else?

James: Me and you. No one else.

Shay: Ok well a few years ago I was emitted into the hospital in Santa Monica.

James: I know.

Shay: And- wait. You know? How do you know?

James: I saw you.

Shay: You saw me?

James: Yes. Anyway continue.

Shay: Ok anyway. It was because he, my boyfriend, injected mercury into my blood stream when I was asleep. He tried to kill me.

James: How did you survive? Mercury is very deadly.

Shay: I don't know but I did.

_I honestly did know. But that's none of his business._

James: Well I'm glad you're okay. That must've been one hell of a hospital visit.

Shay: Yeah...

_If he only knew._

**A Few Hours Later**

James:(yawns) Well you're welcome to watch TV if you want but I'm going to bed.

Shay: Ok well Goodnight.

James:(smiles) Goodnight, Miss Lawrence.

_Oh wow! His smile is beautiful! Gosh why can't Jason be more like him? Wait. What is that? Oh my phone._

Shay: Hello

?: Where the hell are you?

Uh oh.

?: Shay, ANSWER ME!

Shay: I-I-I-

?: You what?! Tell me where the hell you are so I can come get you bitch!

_Be strong!_

?: Well?

Shay: It's none of your business.

?: None of my business? None of my- You little whore everything that you f*cking do is MY business!

Shay: Fine I'm with a lawyer!

?: A lawyer? Why the f*ck are you with a lawyer?

Shay: Because you're an abusive bastard! Jason, I can't stand you!

Jason: Oh honey. I'll be there to pick you up in a while.

Shit.

Jason: And this time I'll be sure you're dead before I leave.(hangs up)

_Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! He can't find me! No!_

James: Hey, are you okay?

Shay: I thought you were asleep?

James: No. I mean I was but then I heard yelling and I just wanted to make sure you were ok.

Shay: Oh yeah I'm fine. I didn't mean to wake you up I'm sorry.

James: It's fine.

_He smiled at me then turned around and went back to his room. I breathed out once I heard his door shut quietly. 'Oh no Jason can't find me! This is really bad! What am I gonna do? Should I just tell James and ask for his help? Oh I don't know! I'm just really tired.' I walked upstairs and into what I thought was the guest room. I was wrong. I found James' room. He was asleep. Shirtless. With the sheets barely covering his lower abdomen. "Hmmmm, I wonder if James sleeps naked?" I bit my lip and slowly closed the door back. I walked down the hall a little further and stopped when I came to an open door where I saw my jacket on the bed along with a pair of James' sweats, a t-shirt, and a note. I walked over to the bed and picked up the note. It read:_

**"Shay,**

**Here are some clothes you can sleep in for tonight.**

**James**

**P.S You can stay here as long as you need to. As long as it means you don't have to go back to the guy that did this.**

**Again,**

**James"**

_I smiled too myself. "He was so sweet." I changed clothes and climbed underneath the covers that, surprisingly, smelled just like James. _

_The next morning I woke up pretty early. Around 6 am! I had to pee really bad so I went to do... My business and then I couldn't go back to sleep! So I went downstairs and rummaged through James' fridge looking for breakfast foods. I found eggs bacon and biscuits. I also found some crossants and cheese. I figured that I could make an egg, bacon, and cheese croissant sandwich. I also made the buscuits for James in case he doesn't like what I was making. _

_I turned the stove off and was putting the finishing touches on my food when James put his hands on both sides of me on the counter._

James: You made me breakfast?

Shay: Yeah I mean its the least I can do. You let me sleep here.

James: I think if I get to wake up every morning to food, I might just hold you hostage.

_I giggled a little and turned towards him._

Shay: And if I don't object?

James: Ok then its official I know have a hostage!

_He smiled at me again. Wow! Did I ever mention his smile could get my pants off faster than if he was Christian Grey? Yep I love that smile. _

_Before I could stop him James took my food and walked over to the table. That's when I realized he was in a towel. Only a towel! Oh wow this guy is really hot! And the way he's moving his hips, he knows it drives me crazy!_

_Just then my phone buzzed pulling me out of my thoughts. I picked it up off the counter and looked at the screen. I had a text from an unknown number. I just knew it was Jason. I couldn't resist not knowing what the message said. So I opened it._

**"My beloved Shay. Don't you know it's not polite to stare? Also, all good things come to an end. Most things painfully. Remember that.**

**-J"**

_Oh shit. He's watching me!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Remember at this point James is in a towel. Again and this chapter MIGHT touch on smut. No promises though ;)

One Night

(chnges everything)

**One Week Later**

Shay's POV

Oh no. Jason knows where I am. He's watching me. This is not good. Just when I thought everything could possibly get better. But no! Nothing ever good happens to me! Sigh. Anyway I guess it could be worse I mean James hasn't been to work cause he said he didn't have a case so he was takung this week off to help me but its Sunday. He has to go back tomorrow. And Im going to be here by myself. Jason could find me and kill me. Or worse. He could take me back. Rape and beat me some more. Ugh nothing is ever good for me.

James: "Hey you ok?"

Shay: "Yeah Im fine."

James: "Look Im glad you told me what this creep has been doing to you. I promise you I'm never gonna let him hurt you ever again."

I was teary by this point not because I was scared but because no one ever said anything like that to me. I know its his Lawyerness but... I like it.

James: "Shay don't cry Im not gonna let him hurt you."

He pulled me into a hug. We stayed like that for awhile. I couldn't help but sob alittle into his bare chest. (A/N:Btw James is 6'1" Shay is 5'6") Eventually I regained my confidence again. I pulled away from him slowly. I tried not to look in his eyes but... Next thing I knew his mouth was warm moving against mine. His lips are so soft. He ran his hands down my back and tugged on my thighs picking my up. Before I could register that he picked me up I was being thrown on a bed. James broke our contact for a split second. The second it took him to climb back on top on me I had my hands lost in his goregous hair. He ran his hands up my shirt and before I knew it he had pulled my shirt off. I was lost in a state of pure bliss but that didn't stop me from noticing he was having problems controling himself too. I pushed him away alittle and pulled off my shorts. He looked my half naked form up and down. I sat up and pulled him back down. He laughed alittle

and kissed me again. I ran my hands down his chest and stomach. I wrapped my hand around the end of the towel. He stopped me.

James: "I-I cant."

He walked into his bathroom. So he just left me here all hot and bothered and needy. But... Why did he stop?

**A Few Days Later**

So I've concluded that James has completely avioded me since Sunday. Right now I'm sitting in James' office waiting for him because he forgot his lunch. I was just sitting there when James walked in with a girl. I have to admit I got jealous.

James: "Shay, what are you doing here?"

Shay: "You forgot your lunch. Who's your friend?"

James: "Oh this is Zoe. Zoe this is Shay."

Zoe: "Its nice to meet you but I'll let you two talk."

Shay: "Oh no don't worry about it I just came to bring him what he left on his note for me to bring him and to say I'm leaving."

James: "Ok thanks-wait! You're leaving?!"

I nodded to him and pushed my way past them out the door.

I was outside and I heard footsteps running up behind me. I was crying because I didn't want to leave but I was obviously interferring with his life. So I needed to go.

James: "Shay wait!"

I shook my head and started walking faster.

James: "Shay!?"

I turned around tears burning in my eyes.

Shay: "WHAT?! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT?!"

James: "What's wrong why are you doing this?"

He pulled me into his arms and 'shhh'd me like a mother would do with a newborn.

James: "Did he tell you to? Is it him? Does he want you to do this to me?"

I shook my head. He told me to do nothing. I actually haven't talked to him since that morning in the kitchen.

James: "Then why are you doing this?"

I just shrugged.

James: "Then please don't? Please don't leave me!"

I took a deep breath to try and control myself. I nodded. I looked up at James.

Shay: *whispering* "I would never leave you James."

James: *smiling* "Thank the heavens."

He has the most beautiful smile ever. I leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose. He smiled even bigger and laughed that adorable dorky laugh. He then leant down and kissed my lips. Like I said before his lips are so soft and warm. I pulled away and he rested his forehead on mine. I smiled and leant in to kiss him again. But I heard some one clear their throat and some one laugh evilly. I slowly turned towards the sound. Oh no. Not here. Not now. Please God let this be a dream!

Jason: "Well hello there beautiful. Long Time, No See."

A/N: Hello again! Haha this is my first M rated stort and I promise I will put actual full on smut in a chapter very soon ;) So. Look for that. Also, I wanted to thank Carlos'Cupcake and the guest for reviewing! And if you have any questions about the story go ahead and ask I shall try to answer UNLESS. The next chapter answers it! Anyway have an Awesome day Beautifuls!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so there's a few new characters in this chapter but first we have too have the Jason drama! Oh and thank you to Carlos'Cupcake for being one of my new characters! On with the Fanfiction!**

_**Shay's POV**_

_Oh god! No not Jason! Not here!_

James: "What are you doing here?"

Jason: "I came to get my girlfriend."

Shay: "I am NOT your girlfriend!"

_Jason looked beyond pissed when I said that._

Jason: "Yes your are, love! Don't you remember the text you sent me?"

James: "Shay what is he talking about?"

Jason: "I'm talking about how this girl here, Shay, sent me a text that said she had a plan. She was going to gain your trust then rob you blind. I just came to get my girlfriend before she ruined your financial life."

James: "Shay...?"

_No. No this is not fair I did not say that!_

Shay: "Oh my god! Jason you're such a fucking liar! James... I promise I never said that!"

Jason: "Yes she did! I have proof!"

James: "Then let me see it!"

_Jason looked shocked but then pulled out his phone and started scrolling through messages. He stopped on one and walked closer to us._

_**James' POV**_

_I didn't know whether I should believe this bastard or not so I asked for proof. I will admit though, I did get alittle scared when he came closer. Jason got a couple of steps away from me and pushed his phone towards me. I looked at it skeptically._

Jason: "Well are you going to take the damn thing or not?!"

_He shook his arm and I noticed a small glint of silver where his shirt rode up. I slowly took the phone, keeping my eyes on him._

_Sure enough a text message showed up. It read:_

_**Me: Look, Shay. I get what I did... I'm sorry babe.**_

_**Shay: I know. But look. I have a plan. I'm going to get this guy to trust me.**_

_**Me: Who? How?**_

_**Shay: He's a lawyer but I'm going to take his money! This guy's Fuckin rich!**_

_I couldn't believe it! He was right... No! No he couldn't be right! She wouldn't lie to me... Would she?_

Shay: "James I did not say that!"

James: "How would I know if you did or not?!"

Shay: "Because I don't even use my phone!"

_I looked up at Jason. He had a gun pointed straight at Shay._

Jason: "Well, well, well... Looks like we have a problem here."

_I swallowed hard. I heard Shay take a deep breath_.

Shay: "Jason..." _she whispered_ "What are you doing?"

Jason: "What am I doing? WHAT AM I DOING?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, SHAY?! YOU DON'T LOVE HIM! YOU LOVE ME!"

_The last thing I remember was Shay screaming my name._

_****2 weeks later****_

_**Shay's POV**_

_It's been 2 weeks since James took a bullet for me. He has been in and out of surgery. The bullet hit right into his chest and bounced off of his ribs to lodge itself into his appendix. I can't believe he has to go through all of this for me. It's stupid. _

?: "Just tell me what room my brother is in or I will go through every room to find him!"

_Wow some one really wants to see their brother._

_I walked outside to see James' sister Tiffany arguing with the receptionist._

Shay: "Tif!"

Tiffany: "Ohmigosh Shay! What the hell happened to my brother?!"

Shay: "Well... Come in here..."

_**** Inside James' Hospital Room ****_

_Oh how will I tell Tiffany this is all my fault?!_

Shay: "Well, Tif, ya see-"

Nurse: "Hi I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to check his vitals."

Tiffany: "Ok go ahead."

_Ok. So the nurse interrupted at a good time. I don't know how Tif would react if she knew this was my fault._

_Once the nurse left Tiffany turned toward me and gestured to pick up where I left off._

Shay: "Ok, Tif, before I say anything you need to promise you understand this isn't my fault."

Tiffany: "Ok I promise! Now just tell me why my brother is in the hospital!"

_Here goes nothing._

Shay: "Ok well my ex boyfriend showed up at James' workplace today. And everything was going ok and everyone was acting civil. But I tried to convince James that what Jason was saying wasn't true. Jason shot at me but he jumped in front of me. I knew that Jason could be so violent! But I didn't know he would try to kill me... Or him. Look Tif I get it if you think this is my fault but please don't make a scene about it."

Tiffany: "I see... Shay, none of this is your fault," I breathed out in relief," but..."Oh no," My brother is going to need some one to take care if him so as soon as he's discharged I'm bringing him home with me."

_No... No she can't take him away from me!_

James: "No you're not..."

_James? Oh gosh James!_

Shay: "James, ohmigosh I'm so sorry! Are you ok?!"

James: "Well except for the bullet hole I'm good."

_I smiled back at him. He gestured towards the door so I turned around. Tiffany was walking down the hall towards James' assistant Carlos. He pulled her in and gave her a passionate kiss. Awe! They're so cute together! I didn't even know they were together... Oh well they're still so cute!_

_I turned back to James and he smiled at me. Even in his condition he smiled. I love his smile..._

James: "Shay?"

Shay: "Hmm? Are you ok? Do you need something?"

James: "Are you ok?"

_What? He's the one in the hospital shouldn't I be asking him that?_

Shay: "Uh- Yeah I'm fine... Why?"

James: "I just needed to know he didn't hurt you too."

_Oh gosh that smile! I couldn't help it I grabbed his hand and placed a soft kiss to his palm. _

James: "Come here..."

_I looked at him curiously and he gestured for me to come over. I leaned in closer to him. He sat up alittle and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. _

_At first I was shocked and just sat there. After a few seconds I closed my eyes and kissed him back._

Carlos: "Awwwwww!"

_I quickly pulled away and looked at Carlos right as Tiffany hit his arm. _

Tiffany: "Sorry we'll just go now..."

Carlos: "Awe Tif I don't wanna go!"

Tiffany: "Carlos! Good boys get rewarded..."

Carlos: "Oh ok! Bye James!"

_Wow... They're so cute..._

**A/N: Ok so I was gonna have something bad happen to James but I couldn't bring my heart to hurt him badly so he's gonna be ok. He'll live.. And I'm so sorry it took me forever to upload this my computer crashed and yeah… Stupid technology… Anyways R&R Love you guys!**

**Peace, Love, BTR**

**Shay.**


	6. Chapter 6 (re-uploaded)

**One Night  
Changes Everything**

_****Shay's POV****_

_It's been three weeks. Jason was caught and being sentenced 15 years in prison for assault of a government official, harassment, disruption of peace, and public intoxication. Things between me and James are better than ever. He actually asked me to be his girlfriend. (Which I fully agreed too.) So as of now everything is good._

Carlos and Tiffany got a big surprise last week. Tiff is pregnant. James isn't too thrilled about it but he's getting over it. I think it's wonderful though.

I'm so glad that James wants a relationship with me after everything that's happened. I can't shake the feeling that this is all my fault. I mean, if I hadn't have ran from Jason, he wouldn't have come looking for me.  
  
James: "Shay? Babe you ok?"

Shay: "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine..."

James: "You sure? Cause you seem a little tense. C'mere tell me what's wrong."

_He started rubbing my shoulders._

Shay: "Babe I'm ok... I promise..."

James: "Well I don't believe you... Please, Shay, I just want to help."

Shay: "James! I'm fine! Ok? Just drop it!"

James: "Ok, I'm sorry babe."

_I felt bad for raising my voice at James so I scooted closer to him and snuggled into his chest._

Shay: (whispering) "I'm just scared..."

James: "Babe why are you scared? He's in prison he can't hurt you anymore..."

Shay: "I know... I'm just worried because he'll get out one day and... What if he comes after us again?"

James: "Babe... Who knows if he will or not but I promise he will never hurt you again as long as I am alive."

Shay: (smiling) "I love you."

James: (smiles back) "I love you too."

_I leaned up and kissed James softly. He smiled into our kiss and wrapped his arms around me. I tilted my head to the left and our kiss instantly got more passionate._

I pushed James back and straddled his lap. He started skimming his fingers up my shirt. I pulled away long enough to take my T-shirt off then went straight back to kissing him. Considering James wasn't wearing a shirt to begin with, I started to unbutton his pants.

James grabbed my wrists and never breaking the kiss, flipped me back so I was lying back on the couch. He pulled away and smiled at me. I smiled back and popped open the top button on my Jean-Shorts, hoping to tease him. It must've worked because he watched me and moaned then started kissing me again.

I wrapped my legs around his waist flexing up my hips trying to drive him insane. Suddenly, he sat back up, again, never breaking the kiss, and straddled me over his lap. I started grinding my hips down on James' perfectly noticeable erection.

He moaned into my mouth and stood up, picking me up with him. I pulled away and looked at him. He just smiled and started walking towards the stairs. I shrugged and started kissing him again. He skillfully ran up the stairs two at a time not faltering once.

When we made it to the top of the stairs he pushed me up against the wall and pulled away. He pressed his forehead against mine and just smiled at me.

He let me go and I slowly slid down between him and the wall. I pushed him back and took off running down the hall to his room.

I slammed the door shut and took off my shorts as fast as I could before James came in. I flopped down on the bed right when James slammed the door open.

He stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes landed on me. He moaned and took his pants off. It was my turn to moan and stare in shock.

He was wearing tight, black boxer briefs and I could pick out his erection perfectly. He smiled at me and kicked his door shut. I sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. He seductively walked closer and closer until my face was flush with his erection. I gently exhaled and my breath hit his hips and noticed he twitch in his underwear.

I sucked in a deep breath when James squatted down in front of me. He smiled at me a settled himself between my legs on his knees. He nuzzled his nose on the panty line inside my leg.  
  
James: "You smell good babe."

_His voice was deep and husky and that made my panties even more wet._

He ran his hands up my legs and stopped once they reached the hem of my panties. He looked at me and I noticed his eyes clouded over with lust.

He gently pushed on my hips signaling me to lay back. Once my head hit the pillows I felt James' breath on my "woman". Then slowly James started pulling my panties off.

Once he got them off I bolted up and kissed him. He stood up and laid over me on the bed. I ran my hands down his back and slipped them in his underwear, grabbing his butt.

He let out a soft chuckle and sat up pulling me with him. He slowly ran his hand up my back. Upon reaching it, he slowly unfastened each hook on my bra.

Once it was off, he flipped us over and sat up in front of me. I felt insecure as his eyes traveled over me. This was my first time so I wasn't expecting a lot of looking.  
  
James: "So beautiful."

_That totally boosted my confidence!_

I sat up and tucked my fingers into his waist band. He watched me very carefully. I slowly eased his underwear down to his knees. I was shocked when his big, thick length sprung up in my face.

He laughed slightly at my reaction which caused him to bounce. He motioned for me to lay back. I complied. He laid over top of me and gently kissed me.  
  
James: "Babe... Are you sure you want to do this?"

Shay: "Mhm... I've never been so sure of anything in my life."  
_  
He smiled that beautiful smile._

He kissed me more passionately, this time gently pulling my leg up to gain more access. He looked into my eyes as if asking for permission. I smiled and kissed him again.

He took my distraction as a time to gently push into me.

Holy. Fucking. Hell!

This is the most unbearable pain ever. I let out a choked scream. James immediately stopped.

James: "Babe? Shay? Boo bear you ok?"

Shay: "Aah J-James... Oh god! Fuckin' hell. James it-it hurts."

_I couldn't help it. I let the tears fall. James started to pull out but that hurt worse so I screamed out in agonizing pain.  
_  
James: "Babe... I have to pull out. It's going to hurt but I have too."

_I nodded. He started pulling out again. I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream. He was almost out when I made up my mind and wrapped my legs around his waist._

James: "Babe? What are you doing?"

Shay: "I changed my mind. I want to do this."

James: "Shay..."

Shay: "Please James?"

James: "Ok but you tell me when it hurts."

_I nodded again._

He slowly lowered himself back into me. It definitely didn't hurt as bad as the first time. He pulled out again. He repeated his actions multiple times until all I could do was hold in moans.

I couldn't help it. I moaned out James' name.  
  
_****James' POV**  
**_  
"James..."

_She moaned my name._

That's when I lost it. I thrusted into her as hard as I could. All sanity gone. Hearing her say my name like that... It's electrifying. It makes me realize the countless girls I fucked mean nothing compared to Shay.

"James... I-I'm going to-"  
_  
Hearing her say she's almost going to cum. Wow. Although she didn't finish her sentence I knew she was close by the way her walls were squeezing and throbbing rapidly against me.  
_  
"Come with me baby."

_I whispered seductively into her ear. That did it. She came. Tumbling over the edge of euphoria. Me following right behind her...  
_  
_****Shay's POV****_

_I woke up with a deep throbbing pain between my legs. I looked over to see James sleeping peacefully next to me._

I turned over facing him.

Maybe everything that has happened was a good thing...  


_****_

OMG I'M SO SORRY! THIS TOOK FOREVER! I KNOW BUT I DON'T HAVE AN EXCUSE OTHER THAN MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND I GOT A JOB! BUT I HAVE SOME GOOD IDEAS FOR THIS STORY! AND I HAVE A NEW STORY I'M WORKING ON I WILL DEFINATELY PODT IT JUST NOT SURE WHEN... ANYWAYS WHAT DO YA THINK? CARLOS'CUPCAKE HELPED ME WITH THE SEX CAUSE THAT WAS KINDA AWKWARD...HAHA WHY AM I TYPING IN ALL CAPS? Sorry ha-ha um... I will work on the next chapter but it is huge times skip... So until next time...  
Peace, Love, BTR  
Shay  



End file.
